


Baby, I’m Jealous

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Jealously, M/M, ploy relationship, that damn bow tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Paulie and Tommy get a little jealous watching someone flirt with Sam.This was a request on my tumblr!
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 22





	Baby, I’m Jealous

The three were currently at some fancy event Salieri had been invited to and he decided to bring along his three best boys for the night. They were more or less aloud to do their own thing for the night at the event while Salieri attended a meeting upstairs, the three wore their best suits and Sam wore that goddamn suit with the bow tie that has Tommy and Paulie thinking about not so innocent things every time he wears that suit...it’s something about the bow tie. Tommy kept those thoughts more or less to himself while Paulie was very vocal about it.

“That suit” said Paulie as he slipped next to Tommy at the bar. They both leaned on it, back against the bar table as they looked out at the crowd. Even in the huge crowd Sam was the only one that caught their eyes, walking around in that suit and the bow tie with confidence like he owns the crowd. They watched as Sam looked at them from across the bar from time to time before continuing on to mingle with the crowd as he drank from the champagne in his glass.  
“He knows what he’s doing” muttered Tommy, eyes still on Sam watching him in the crowd.  
“That he does” breathed Paulie in response before grabbing one of the filled up champagne glasses at the bar.

What caught both of their attention was some fancy dressed woman walking right up to Sam with all smiles and her hand finding his arm. Both Tommy and Paulie fixated their eyes on what was going on as Sam smiled back and started to talk with her, it was most likely casual conversation but they couldn’t help but stay fixated on the way the woman talking to him was getting a little too close for their liking.

“She’s getting a lil touchy, I don’t like the way she’s looking at him Tom” Said Paulie  
“Hmm” hummed Tommy response, both of their eyes never leaving what was going on in front of them. They watched as she curled her hair a little between her finger and thumb as she talked to him, clear sign that she was flirting.  
“I feel like I wanna tell her to back off, he’s ours” Said Paulie In annoyance before downing the rest of his drink and grabbing another glass but Tommy had other thoughts. Part of him wanted to do the same as Paulie but another part of him wanted to pull Sam into a deep kiss right in front of her, he imagines the look on her face would be a sight to see. 

From what they could see Sam didn’t look like he was flirting back, they know when Sam is flirting, it was clear he was being polite with her and just talking but they still couldn’t help this ridiculous feeling of jealously overwhelm them both no matter how much they denied it. The way Sam held himself with such confidence did not help the situation one bit for Paulie and Tommy because the more they watched the more the annoyance and jealousy grew. Her hand was back on Sam’s arm as she began to laugh loudly that Tommy and Paulie could hear her from the bar  
“She’s starting to get too damn handsy!” exclaimed Paulie in annoyance while Tommy hummed in response.

Paulie had to put his glass down because he could feel his hand tightening around it and he’s not hurting his hand or breaking a glass because of this, Paulie was restless as he watched. Tommy could feel Paulie’s restlessness radiating off him and he knew he was fighting the urge to run over and pull Sam away, telling the woman to back off. Tommy kept his calm...well on the outside, his eyes stayed fixated on Sam in the suit and the bow tie that has him thinking of many different scenarios of Sam in nothing but the bow tie but that’s for another time.  
“How are you so calm about this?!” exclaimed Paulie as he turned his head a little to look at Tommy  
“Believe me...I’m not happy about this either” muttered Tommy in response, eyes never leaving Sam who was casually smiling and talking with the girl. It just seemed the jealousy he was feeling he was better at keeping it...internal compared to Paulie or so he thought.

The thing that finally made Tommy jump into action was watching as the women leaned closer to Sam as if she was about to whisper something in his ear. Tommy didn’t even think, well he was thinking some things but not clearly as he stood up from leaning against the bar.  
“Come on, let’s go” Said Tommy causing Paulie to look at him with surprise but he began following behind as Tommy quickly made his way over to the two.

“The Don wants us upstairs” started Tommy cold and stern as he came over to the two causing Sam to have a slight look of surprise on his face as he looked at the faces of Tommy and Paulie who looked a little pissed off before casually looking back at the women.  
“Course, nice meeting ya Cathy” he said as he turned back to Cathy who had a look of disappointment on her face  
“You too Mr Trapani” she responded as they gave a smile and a nod to each other before the three were heading towards a secluded area away from everyone but close to the stairs of where the Don was in his meeting. Well it was more Tommy leading the way and the other two following behind because Paulie was not so sure as to where Tommy was going or what he had planned.

As they went to head to the secluded stairs Sam spoke up  
“So what does the Don-“ Sam didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Tommy grabbed for Sam’s arm, pulling him under the secluded area under the stairs before pushing him up against the wall and putting his own lips against his causing Sam to yelp with surprise. Paulie was a little surprised...so maybe Tommy wasn’t as calm as he thought he was about ‘Cathy’ the kiss grew deeper as Sam kissed back, moaning a little against Tommy’s lips. Sam didn’t get a chance to open his mouth to speak as Tommy pulled away because Paulie’s hand was finding Sam’s jaw and turning his head towards his to pull him into a kiss causing him again to whine with surprise.

Sam’s body was pressing against Tommy’s who was still in front of him, arching into him before Paulie and Sam were pulling away. Sam’s cheeks looked flustered as he looked at the two  
“Can Cathy do that?” Said Paulie with a smirk causing Sam to look at the two before a laugh erupted from him causing Tommy and Paulie to look at each other with confusion.  
“Wait a minute all of this?...you’re telling me all of this because you’re both jealous?” Laughed Sam as he looked at the two with amusement  
“No” scoffed Paulie causing Sam to raise an eyebrow before turning his head to look at Tommy.  
“She was getting a little too close for friendly talk” Said Tommy, voice stern as his eyes looked up at Sam, if Paulie was honest he found jealous Tommy hot as he watched him.  
“Okay yes she was a little flirty but would it make you feel better if I told you both I told her I was taken?” explained Sam although he looked smug and satisfied at their reactions.  
“ a little” muttered Paulie before looking back at Tommy who was still looking Sam up and down, eyes filled with lust and hunger.

“You came here tonight in that suit...you knew what you were doing” Said Tommy  
“Okay yeah but I didn’t think Cathy would be coming over, don’t worry this suit is just for you boys” teased Sam before Tommy was looking Sam up and down again.

“When this is over we’re going back to your place, got it?” Said Tommy, causing both Sam and Paulie to raise their eyebrows up at him. Okay Paulie is loving this demanding side of Tommy, it’s almost bratty. Sam couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face but Tommy and Paulie could see his cheeks and neck looking a little flustered even in the darkness of the secluded area under the stairs.  
“Sure, my place it is” responded Sam but there was a slight squeak in his voice causing Tommy to smirk before he was stepping away from Sam, fixing up his suit while Sam did the same.

“Let’s check up on the Don” smirked Tommy, looking at Paulie with a smugness causing Sam to nod, nervously swallowing a little before heading up the stairs to the meeting room. Tommy and Paulie led the way while Sam followed behind before Paulie was turning to look at Sam with a smirk  
“Oh and the bow tie is staying on tonight Sammy”


End file.
